


You What?

by Drag_Bible



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alaska saves the day, F/F, Fluff, Jinkx is clueless, Misunderstandings, Sharon is a hopeless romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag_Bible/pseuds/Drag_Bible
Summary: Sharon just wants Jinkx to see things her way.





	You What?

Sharon sat at the table, wringing her hands nervously and checking her watch once every 5 seconds. She sighed, knowing full well that she needed to do this, no matter how much she didn’t want to be there. Aside from the fact that she was here to have a discussion with her ex, the place was too fancy. Too cozy. 

Too not her. 

The sounds of footsteps approaching snapped Sharon out of her moping state. She stood and cleared her throat, preparing herself for a slender 6 foot woman with blonde, blonde hair. However, when she opened her eyes, she was met with a mess of fiery red hair and soulful green eyes, lips painted red and twisted into a shy smile. Sharon’s breath caught as she choked out a gasp and realised what was happening. Jinkx however still felt the need to explain. 

“Uhh, Sharon? Alaska sent me here. She said that she got caught up with work and couldn’t answer her phone. She didn’t want you waiting all night for her and think that she stood you up, so she called me to come here and ‘take notes’. Is that okay with you?”

No, Sharon thought. No it wasn’t okay. It wasn’t okay to talk about your ex with someone you have a raging crush on at all. Sharon didn’t want to sit here and talk about her failure in romance with someone she’d give anything to wine and dine, to show the stars to. To make breakfast in the morning and dinner in the evening with. To laugh about work and the stress that came with it. To-

“Ladies, are we ready to order?” The waitress. Thank Satan, Sharon thought. She nodded dumbly and cleared her throat. 

“I’ll just have a salad and a glass of wine, please.”

“Same for me, but just an orange juice, thanks.” Sharon rubbed the back of her neck and glanced at Jinkx, who was staring intently back at her, a question looming in their eyes. “So, um, do you wanna talk about...the thing I came here for? I mean, we don’t have to. It is a bit intrusive, me just waltzing in here and asking about your romantic life. I mean, you’ve probably already got people fawning over you again.” Jinkx chuckled, but it didn’t meet their eyes, and it made Sharon’s heart hurt. 

Sure, she could have people throwing themselves at her, but she didn’t want that. She only wanted Jinkx. And being sat here in such a domestic, cozy restaurant only made it worse. “I’m sorry, I have to go.” Sharon was up and out of her seat before she even finished her sentence, leaving a stunned Jinkx behind her. Shaking her head quickly, Jinkx ran after Sharon, wondering what had her so shaken. 

“Sharon, damn it, slow down!” Jinkx called, and Sharon did. She always would for Jinkx. Their eyes met, one pair confused, the other burning with tears. 

“Anyone else. She could’ve sent anyone else and I would’ve been okay. But no, she sends you. If she knows what she’s doing then it’s a bitch move to make me sit in there, with all that air of romance around me with someone I-“ Sharon paused, taking a breath. Jinkx still looked stunned, but now their mood was far more depleated. 

“Someone you hate. I get it. I swooped in after yours and Alaska’s breakup out of nowhere. It must have looked awful but I promise I wasn’t going to...I would never. We’re just friends. I thought you and I were too, but obviously I’m mistaken. I should just-“ Before Jinkx could finish their statement, Sharon grabbed her cheeks and their lips met in a calming embrace. All thoughts but one left Jinkx. Sharon. Kissing. Sharon was kissing them. And they were kissing Sharon back. What happened. 

They were broken apart by the sound of cheering and slow clapping from one source. 

“Hiiiiieeeee!” Alaska squealed and ran up to her two best friends, both looking between each other and back at Alaska, slowly working out what had happened. Alaska snorted, and patted them both on the back. 

“You set us up. You called me to come here because you knew how I felt about Sharon. Oh my god, Alaska I cant believe you!” Jinkx shouted, but there was no anger in their voice and a wide grin on their face. Sharon chuckled and shook her head slowly, an arm coming to intertwine with Jinkx’s. Alaska looked at the pair and smiled. 

“My work here is done. Now both of you, buy me dinner!” The three cackled, and re entered the restaurant, the air lifted, Sharon and Jinkx still holding each other close. 

“So Alaska, now that you got us....what’s going on between you and Katya?” Sharon’s mouth dropped open, a shocked smile turning into a hearty laugh at Alaska’s blush from Jinkx’s accusation. Alaska looked away, sipping slyly at her coffee.


End file.
